


Aunt Meredith

by Herk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herk/pseuds/Herk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that taunt in "Sign of 3" when Sherlock phones Mycroft during a workout.</p><p>One version of how Sherlock finds out about Mystrade. (established relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunt Meredith

Mycroft Holmes didn’t indulge in many personal luxuries. Most of his possessions, his behaviour and appearance up to and including his brolly were chosen carefully to further his agenda either directly or by anchoring the image of himself he wanted people to see even firmer inside their minds. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy tailor-made suits of the finest fabrics, he did in fact enjoy them very much, that just wasn’t his reason for wearing them. Had his position been furthered even slightly by him wearing cheap synthetics or rough cloth he would have changed his wardrobe immediately.  
One of the few things Mycroft owned solely for personal pleasure was his bed. His enormous, gigantic, luxurious bed. It might seem a waste for someone who slept so little (and shockingly often not even at home) and Mycroft would be the first to acknowledge it but that’s what indulging oneself was all about, wasn’t it - owning something you objectively didn’t need. And ever since a certain Detective Inspector and him had taken their relationship to a new level, he was really, really glad he already owned a bed that allowed two grown men to do whatever they wanted quite comfortably.

Currently for example Mycroft’s fingers did their best to draw Gregory who was in the process of kissing his collarbone quite passionately even closer. Greg was still surprised how needy the otherwise very restrained older Holmes would get in bed. He started to work his way from Mycroft’s chest downwards, teasing with his lips and teeth all the way when suddenly the government official’s phone rang. Inwardly Lestrade cursed at the world in general and the caller in particular. He rolled himself aside so that Mycroft could reach his mobile more easily. The elder Holmes took a look at the caller ID and his brow furrowed as he took the call.

“Yes, Sherlock?” Usually his brother didn’t call but texted. Usually Sherlock didn’t contact him in the middle of the night. Usually Sherlock didn’t contact him at all. Although Mycroft tried to keep his voice even around his slightly exaggerated breath, worry was written all over his face for Greg to see. That is until he heard his brother’s answer. The way Mycroft’s expression changed everything with Sherlock was apparently OK and he was just being his usual prick-self.

“It’s half one in the morning brother-mine make a deduction.” Mycroft ended the call and sighed. “I wonder what I ever did in a former life to deserve having Sherlock as a brother.”

Greg couldn’t help but smile at his lover’s dour expression. He knew the Holmes boys cared deeply for each other even if they often made a show of not getting along. Just as he was about to continue what he’d started, his own phone rang. He quickly grabbed it only to see Sherlock’s name on the display. Lestrade was very, very tempted to ignore it, but he and Mycroft had a rule not to ignore calls to their mobiles - especially not if it was the younger Holmes.

“Yeah Sherlock?” Greg sounded a little out of breath to his own ears.

“Ha! I knew it. Tell my fat, lazy ass of a brother to rather try real workouts. Oh and that he should under no circumstances think of Aunt Meredith.”

“Aunt Meredith?” Greg was confused but Sherlock had already hung up.

When he turned to look at Mycroft he found that the other man’s erection had completely gone and all the blood had apparently shot to his head. Before he could ask, his lover provided an explanation.

“Mummy’s elderly aunt Meredith. She was a free-thinking spirit and very much had her own mind even before she got confused. She was a lovely lady.”

Faced with Gregory’s confusion, he continued. “I walked in on her in our bathroom when she was getting undressed once when I was fourteen. Apparently she didn’t believe in locking the door

Greg couldn’t help it. He collapsed in a fit of very un-manly giggles.

“I’ll get Sherlock back for this.” Mycroft grumbled before he finally gave in and joined in Gregory’s laughter.


End file.
